The Journal of The Styric
by Ephetat
Summary: Second FF. A deeper look into Zalasta's life and his travels as I attempt to type his personal journal. Posted the first chapter! Please read and review!
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: Well, here's the humble beginning of my second fanfiction. Right now it's just a prologue, but I wanted to post it anyway. Those who have read my first fanfiction, a one shot named **Hopes Lost** have probably noted that if I got enough approval on that story, I would start another story about Zalasta. Well, I got three comments on the positive side, and Cylent Dragon, whose **Shadow Sorcerer **I definately recommend to you, has encouraged me even more. I guess it doesn't take much to encourage me, but I'd like to thank all the people who has commented on **Hopes Lost**, and especially Cylent Dragon. Thank you all so much!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The characters, and the world all belong to David Eddings. I'm merely borrowing them all for this little story.

* * *

**THE JOURNAL OF THE STYRIC**

by Ephetat

**PROLOGUE**

Excerpted from Chapter Ten of the_ A True Account of The Recent Crisis_, compiled and published by Professor Itagne of the Contemporary History Department of The University of Matherion.

The crisis, which has plagued Tamuli like none other in our past, revealed a lot of inner conspiracies and betrayals, as well. It was quite obvious that these conspiracies within the Imperial Council were not the work of petty undersecretaries and other minor officials. Prime Minister Pondia Subat, Minister of the Interior Kolata, and Director of The Secret Police, Teovin, were all involved in high treason. But even these were no match for the one of the most shocking revelations: the duplicity of the First Citizen of Styricum, Zalasta. Ironic as that may sound, it is, nevertheless, true.

Unearthed by Anarae Xanetia of the Delphaeic People - who do, in fact, exist, and will be explained in greater detail in Chapter Twelve - Zalasta's treachery was made clear to us all by the brilliant political move of Queen Ehlana and his Champion and husband, Prince Sparhawk of Elenia. During an Imperial Council meeting, in which Emperor Sarabian overthrew his treacherous and inept government, Kolata was interrogated by Foreign Minister Oscagne. Zalasta was also in attendance, and threatened by the revelation of all his plans, the Styric made a desperate move to kill Kolata. Prince Sparhawk, aided by the Bhelliom, - described and explained in Chapter Eight - crushed his attempt, and at that moment was Zalasta's treason revealed. After another failed murder attempt, this time at Lady Sephrenia, tutor of the Pandion Order of the Church of Chyrellos in the Styric Arts, he fled.

It was now clear that Zalasta was feeding the Empire false information all along. The counsel, obviously another part of the Zalasta's ruses to achieve his goals, (which will be explained in the next chapter) could have been disastrous to the Empire if it was allowed to continue.

"We must admit, however, that Zalasta was a brilliant man and also very intelligent. His ruses, deception, and lies were all carefully mastered. Rising to the First Citizen status of Styricum, _and _hiding his duplicity, which probably wouldn't have been made clear if Anarae Xanetia hadn't been with us, is an astounding feat. I think some kind of insight to his life during his power hunting would be very useful." These were the words of Emperor Sarabian himself just before he requested that more information be found about Zalasta's plans and his life. While early searches have been in vain, we seem to have found something relevant.

An odd, grey-bound small notebook was found in the First Citizen's Lodge in Sarsos by Lady Sephrenia. Identifying the writer as Zalasta himself, Sephrenia explained with a hard voice that this might be what we have been looking for. She translated some excerpts from the notebook, and concluded that it is _exactly_ what we needed.

The journal was analysed in further detail by the University, and it was decided by his Imperial Majesty himself that the notebook be copied numerously. The journal has so far proved to be very informative, and it is recommeneded that any student who's interested in the story of the crisis should examine it. There are still some in the University who think that Zalasta is "the greatest man of the century", as the ex-academician Pessalt sneeringly used to proclaim, and it is our hope that the journal cures them of that misconception.

* * *

_Well, I hope you liked it. I know it's short, and it's just a prologue right now, but it's the best I can manage, so I'm sticking with it. I haven't even made an outline of the story yet! My time is really rather limited with school having begun, but I will try to update it as soon as I can. Please don't expect 2-3000 word chapters though, I can not manage that at the moment, it's simple. I'm not planning a 50000 word story or anything. Sorry about that._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Ephetat._


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Well, so here is the first chapter of this story. A big thank you to the people who have commented on the prologue and encouraged me to write the first chapter soon. This story will be trying to reflect Zalasta's whole life, but it is NOT a book like Belgarath's or Polgara's. Those stories are written all after the main story, and are filled by their comments and views. This isn't like that -- this takes place while the story develops. Just thought I'd clear that bit. Also, it's very likely that each chapter will include several entries._

_Without further trash talk, here's the first chapter of the journal!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters and the world all belong to David Eddings. I'm merely borrowing them all.

* * *

**THE JOURNAL OF THE STYRIC**

by Ephetat

**CHAPTER ONE - The Time of Innocence**

I have fallen in love, and I am content.

I am Zalasta of the Styric village of Ylara. I was born sixteen years ago, and Ylara, even with its crude huts and mud streets, is my home.

I hunger for knowledge, and I have always sought to sate that hunger with my studies. And therefore, I spend most of my time in our crude library, and it is the sole place I feel fullfilled. And so I have reached fullfillment at the tender age of sixteen, and I am happy.

That was what I thought before I saw her and realized what a misconception I was living, how empty I was, and how ignorant I had been.

She is called Sephrenia. She is yet young, but already she has touched my heart with her small, gentle hand. She is fair beyond measure, and her voice falls upon my ears as the voice of an angel, purely white and innocent, one that makes one's heart ache with its beauty. And her smile. Her smile melts my defenses and makes me smile even in my blackest day. And her trust in me and her love, which she gives freely to people, leaves me in wonder.

And so I know without doubt that I love her and that with her shall my life reach its culmination and _true _fullfilment.

And I know I shall have her as my bride, as it is my fate, forged by the handshake of the two families.

* * *

_I was there when the agreement took place. My and Sephrenia's family get on well with each other, and it was during one of the meetings between the families when the subject was brought up by my father, Ghadon._

"_Our reason of this visit was not only our valued comradeship and friendliness, Vathar," my father was saying. Then he looked more grave as he continued. "We have a proposal for you and your family, and I am afraid that you may not look favorably on it. Be assured, however, that we offer you this in totally good faith."_

_Sephrenia's father laughed. "Why so formal, Ghadon?" he asked. "Though I have known you for a long time, friend, and you have always been a little stuffy." He grinned at my father, and I had to conceal my smile. Sephrenia's father always had an interesing sense of humor. I had to admit that he was probably right, however. I have recieved quite similar comments from other friends and my family, and a lot of comments like "That boy **is** Ghadon's son, isn't he? He is also grouchy like this. I tell you what, Madin, that fellow really ought to lighten up a little.", which I heard in the town tavern by a good humored patron, and a friend of our family._

_My father smiled. "I guess you're right. My wife will tell you about our proposal, then. She's always better than me at this sort of thing." He smiled fondly at my mother, Sarena. I love my mother. She is kind and caring and she smiles over me and protects me just as my father does, and I realize that how lucky I am to be born as their child._

_She smiled back. "Well, very basically, we want to create a bond between our two families," she explained. "For a long time we have been friends and comrades during conflict who stood up for each other, and we have never regretted it. And now we are thinking of a more permament and holy act." I began to have a few thoughts about what she may be thinking of, at this point. "Basically, we'd like your little angel here -" He smiled at Sephrenia, who was sitting near me, and I began to hold my breath. "- for our son, Zalasta."_

_The moment I heard mother say that, my heart started to pound like it has never done that before._

"_Thus," she continued, "our families will be bound like none other, and it will, we hope, lead to even greater understanding and comradeship in the future."_

_Sephrenia's father and mother considered this with a faint smile on their faces. To my surprise, Sephrenia didn't really react unusally to this proposal. I got the feeling that she didn't know about the full implications of it._

"_Well," Sephrenia's mother said, "it surely is an unusual proposal. However, I see your reasons and your cause, and it makes sense, and it is a noble offer." My heart began to soar within me. "I do not see any problems with it. Do you, Vathan?"_

"_No, Melina," he replied. "I find myself in agreement with you. However, I think our children should also have a say in this." He smiled at Sephrenia. "What do you say, dear?"_

_She considered it. While it is often nonsense to ask such a young child to consider such a proposal, Sephrenia always was very mature and acted older. It is one of the things I admire about her. Then she turned and regarded me with her large, luminous eyes, and my heart started to pound even harder. I think that I had even blushed that day, because Sephrenia began to smile faintly while looking at me._

"_It's okay, father. Zalasta and I get along well, anyway. He's so nice to me and brings me books and tells me stories." She smiled at me again, and I somehow managed to smile back._

"_That settles it then," Vathar grinned. "And you, Zalasta?"_

_I can not describe the thousand feelings that came over me as I said that fatal "Yes, I love her."_

_My father smiled shrewdly at me, and with that smile I was shocked to realize that he knew about my feelings all along! How could I have been so transparent! I was going to have a long talk with him. "Well then," he said, "it's done, isn't it?"_

_Everyone had a fairly indulgent smiles on their faces as they agreed._

And, as they bound my fate and made that moment eternal in my mind, so have I started this journal to preserve the rest of my life in fond memories.

* * *

_Well, did you like it? I admit that it was a little fluffy, but please, it's my first try. Couple of things to keep in mind:_

_While writing this entry, Zalasta i) is still an innocent - ie. not yet corrupted and hating ii) genuinely is in love with Sephrenia._

_The Styrics were all modelled after the ones in Sarsos, NOT the Elene kingdoms. The Eosian Styrics are no more than puppets, and no matter the condition of Ylara, I wanted the Styrics there to have real lives._

_And lastly, stay tuned for the next chapter and THANKS FOR READING!_

_Ephetat._


End file.
